Forget Me Not
by Imagination Run Wild
Summary: Elena is the daughter of the founder of Gilbert Corp. (a pharmaceutical company that produces and manufactures its own products). Katherine is a low life druggie who sleeps all day and parties all night. These two have nothing in common except their face. What happens when an accident changes both of their lives forever?
1. Prologue

**Another new fanfiction, I've been writing this for a while and finally decided to start publishing it on Fanfiction. Hope you all like it. Enjoy.**

_Prologue_

"Ahhhhh!" "Ahhhhhh." Sounds of screams and cries could be heard for miles.

The sounds were coming from a room where a young girl was with a doctor. The young girl was in labor and she was sweating, crying, and panting from the pain. The doctor kept telling her to push, and push. She was just about to beat the man into oblivion. Didn't he understand how much this hurt? No. How could he? He was a man for crying out loud, he'd never have to push a human being out of himself, but she did.

The young girl wanted to give up after 10 minutes, but the contractions and whole birth in general had been going on for hours.

The young girl continued to scream and cry in agony as she pushed and pushed, and followed the doctor's orders.

Finally, after several hours of pain she was blessed with a baby girl.

"Ahhhhh!" she moaned. What's going on? She thought. The doctor rushed over to her and looked her in the eyes and said, "You were pregnant with more than one child. Here comes another, push!" he commanded.

The young girl looked at him with wide eyes and didn't give any thought about it, again she started to push.

She pushed and pushed, and she was blessed with another baby girl.

**Review. Tell me what you think. My policy is No Reviews/ No Updates so review. It will get better.**


	2. Where we are now

_Hey everyone I hope you liked the prologue. Well this is the actual story. What it'll be like that is. Hope you enjoy._

**18 years later**

**Elena POV **

I'm on my way home after a long day at school. I don't know why my dad insists on paying thousands of dollars to send me and my brother to private school, when we can get the same education at a good ole public school. I guess I'll just never understand. Don't get me wrong, I love spending money shopping and hanging out with my friends like any other rich and pampered teenage girl, but spending that kind of money on school is crazy! Besides, I want to go to school with my popular quarterback boyfriend Matt Donovan.

Matt is the town good guy, good friend, good boyfriend, great overall person in general. We met at a fundraiser held by Mayor Lockwood. All the founding families were there, and the rest of the town. I met Matt there and he was such a great guy. At first I liked him only because he wasn't a part of any founding family of Mystic Falls, and it pissed off my parents who wanted to set me up with Tyler Lockwood, the mayor's son no less and my best friend Caroline's boyfriend! I don't care what most of the horny teenage boys in this town have said, but I'm no boyfriend stealer, and I'm not easy. But then I started to have genuine feelings for Matt and it progressed from there. We've been together a while now, but it still doesn't stop other guys from making a pass at me.

Most teenage boys lie and said they've got with me, but it's not true. I've only ever been with Matt. I fooled around with other guys, but it's never gone past the intoxicated make-out session or oral pleasure, due to pharmaceuticals from my own daddy dearest's company and expensive alcohol from my parent's liquor cabinet.

I despise my parents for singling me out in our family, because I'm the oldest I have the most responsibilities and my dear ole dad says one day I'll inherit the family business (Grayson Gilbert Corporation, otherwise known as Gilbert Corp.), but I want no part of it. It's turned my 16 year old brother into a dealer and me into the biggest slut known at the high school and among all the girls. Guys mainly come up to me to see if they can score not only free drugs but getting laid as well.

I may not be a prude but I'm no whore either. Sure I've done my fair share of stupid things in my 18 years of life, but partying and getting high with random guys on my father's drugs, has got to be the lowest thing I've ever done. It is the lowest thing I've ever done.

My family is getting pretty good at pretending there is nothing going on and that we are one great big happy family, but it's all a lie. My life is a lie.

I know you're probably thinking that I'm 18, an adult and can get out on my own, right? But with what? My looks? God no, I want to be successful in life and the only way I can do that is with my family by my side. Okay, that's a lie but I really can't get out until I'm 21 and get my money from my family. However, till then I shit out of luck.

I finally arrive at my house, which is almost as big as the Lockwood estate. My father wanted a huge mansion, surrounded by stone walls, iron fences, and large thick hedges. We own more than 50 acres of land in Mystic Falls. My father loves being in control and being the big man in town, something about his male ego, I suppose.

Anyways, back to my big mansion I call home, or should I say my own personal prison? My father insisted on both an indoor and outdoor swimming pools, horse stables, trails and pathways, eccentric gardens surrounding the premises, and of course security detail at both front and back entrances.

I walk up to the gate, where Adrian and Kimberly or Kim for short, two of my father's security guards are inside their security booth, where they watch security cameras, and keep an eye out for anything out of the norm.

"Hey Adrian, hey Kim." I address them booth as I walk through the gate opening, that needs and access code to be opened or closed.

"Hey Elena." Adrian nods.

"Hi Elena, how was school?" Kim asks.

"It was boring as usual, and George asked me out again, even though he knows I'm with Matt, but what else is new?" I ask unfazed and rather nonchalant.

"Oh Elena, it doesn't last forever, high school that is, it'll be done and over with before you know it. Then high school will just be a distant memory." Kim says reassuringly with a smile.

I force a smile back at her as I walk to the front door, and nod as I open it, and with one last backwards glance I thank her and say bye to them both before I shut the door and head upstairs to my bedroom.

When I walk inside my bedroom I see clothes thrown around and on the floor, things misplaced, and then I hear it. I walk over to my walk in closet and see my brother rummaging through my clothes and boxes, and other trinkets.

I immediately know why he's here.

"JEREMY!" I yell. "What the hell?!" I say as I start frantically picking up my clothes and other belongings off the floor of my bedroom.

"Elena?" Jeremy whips around and stumbles back. "W-What are you doing here?" he questions obviously started.

"It's my room jackass!" I yell.

His eyes widen and then he narrows them for about a second and then a confused look crosses his face.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be home until 6:00?" he asks.

"I wasn't but I decided not to stay after school, so now here I am." I sigh.

"But you still haven't explained why you are torpedoing through my room and going through all my shit." I say angry again.

"I-I was… I" he starts nervous over how to explain, especially after getting caught in the act.

"Save it Jer." I stop him. "I know why you're here, and I don't have any more so scram." I say emotionless.

He huffs in exasperation, "Well then I guess this was a waste of time." He says getting up from where he fell onto my closet floor.

"No shit." I say unimpressed.

I walk him to my bedroom door. "And next time stay out of my room." I say darkly.

"Yeah, yeah." He says uncaring as he stalks away and towards his room.

My brother is going through withdrawals both from his regular stash and the extra cash he gets from selling it, to pay for things that he can't with his debit card or check book, without our father finding out.

Jeremy has been ransacking the house for days looking for anything he can sell, but my parents have taken the liberty to hiding away all the goodies, after most of the inventory disappeared. They still think it's one of the maids, if only they knew the truth.

Since then my parents have put more hidden cameras around the house in every hallway and room except the bathrooms, my bedroom, and Jeremy's bedroom, and their bedroom.

Sometimes I wish we could go back to the way things used to be when my father was a doctor, before opening up his company, before the money changed him, before my brother and I started using and distributing dugs, before my parents stopped being in love, and most of all before I became the town slut and bitch to people I used to know.

But this is the way things are now and I have accepted it, but it doesn't mean I have to like it or agree with it.

…

Katherine's POV

I wake up in a dark room that smells of weed and booze in nothing but my black lacy bra the only good one I own, I may add). My mind is hazy and I have no memory of the previous night, except knowing it had to be pretty badass for me not to remember.

I look beside me and sleeping next to me in nothing but boxers is Damon. My dealer. Ugh. Now I have a little memory of what happened. I called him up for some ecstasy and since I didn't have any more cash I slept with him for it.

I would've had the cash had I not had to pay my rent this week. Anyway there was no way I was bringing drugs into my apartment with my land lawyer in town spending time with his niece in the apartment next to mine, so I asked a friend of mine, Trevor, to let me borrow a room at the motel his family owns. And last night I was hoping Stefan was going to show up, inside of his elder brother Damon showed up.

I was desperate for my fix so I slept with him, although I much rather preferred it was Stefan.

Don't get me wrong Damon is hot and all but he's just not my type. I don't care for him like I do Stefan. Stefan cares about me genuinely unlike Damon who just wants a good easy fuck and to stick it to his brother.

Although, now Stefan will be pissed that I slept with Damon again, but it doesn't matter. I make the rules between us just like I do between me and Damon.

Both brothers know how fucked up my life has gotten since I lost my mother and ended up in foster care. That's how we met actually. The Salvatore's were the seventh foster home I ended up with. I was 16 when I went to live with them. I first got into the foster system when I was 12 and my mother Isobel got taken away from me, when she got busted for prostitution and drugs.

I was taken into DCF and put into the system. A lot of my foster homes were rotten, where I was abused in all different ways possible. I'd rather not dwell on the details, because it was pretty horrifying to be honest.

Then after I was pulled out of last foster home for shooting my foster dad in the leg, I was put into Juvy and shortly after the Salvatore household. That was when I met Stefan and Damon Salvatore, who I didn't know at the time were dealers. Then I was introduced into the world of partying, booze, sex, and drugs. And I loved it. After the sucky life I had, I couldn't get enough of my new one, it made me forget and feel good even if for a little while.

Now here I am two years later, out of the system, having a job as a stripper, and still living it up in the lifestyle that the Salvatore's introduced me to.

I know you'd think that after ending up in foster care I'd make better choices then my old hag of a mother, but I did make better choices I didn't have a kid. I remember asking my mom when I was younger, Mommy why do you do drugs? My school says they're bad for you." And she looked up at me with bloodshot eyes and white powder on her nose from the coke she was snorting and said, "Baby girl it's just who I am and how I choose to live." She sniffed. I then asked her again, "But why mommy it's bad for you. In school they said that people who do drugs need help." I said with a small voice. She looked up and glared at me, "I don't need any help you little bitch! Now get your messing with my fix." She spat before once again returning to what she always called her "happy medicine" that she just couldn't live without.

I'm shaken from my thoughts when I hear a snore from beside me.

I feel Damon stir and decide it's time to make my escape before he gets up. I grab my panties on the night stand beside me and slip them on. I hop out of bed and throw on my long black Henley shirt and jean shorts. I grab my grey peak coat, black wedge ankle booties, and my brown leather backpack purse before rushing out the room careful not to slam the door.

As soon as I'm out the door, I run to my car parked on the street across the motel. As soon as I get to my 2000 silver Ford Taurus that I inherited from my grandmother, Annette, when she passed away last year from breast cancer( God bless her soul), I throw my peak coat, black booties, and backpack purse next to me in the passenger side seat as I start up the car and take off. I was not in the mood to see Damon or get caught by him, I just wasn't. I had to get to Stefan before he did even if it happens to be the last thing I ever do.

…

_Thanks for reading. Please review. My Policy as always is No Reviews/No Updates so review!_


End file.
